The Three Words
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: Sequel to Meet Me Halfway: Will Heero be able to forgive Duo for the accident with Milliardo? Will he be able to form the words to say how he feel?
1. In Comes the Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gboys or Miliardo for that fact. (or Relena -- who was in parts prior to this one.) Just the plot and me good ol' friend Doctor Leigh. 

Author's Note: Hmm, I was writing this part….. And sudden felt that it could in no way be put with the others (1-11). I suppose that doesn't make sense to the normal person… but I feel this part……… is different from the rest…….. Like a new starting of the story……. To me the voice sounds different…… and there's a feel to it……. That can't be felt in the beginning of the story.

I'm sorry for anyone who's just joining. (I guess this makes it hard for you --- since you were probably hoping for something short and sweet. I suppose, if you wish, you don't have to read the other parts of it……… and you could just start from here. (I can tell you right now -- the other parts have fallen into disrepair and have errors in them…… Actually I have most of the corrections….. But ff.net doesn't always like me. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai, angst, OOC slightly

This story is almost completely from Duo's point of view (with the exception of Part 6~In the Mind of a Child-like Emperor)

Enjoy!!

Meet Me Half Way

2nd Shelf ~ The Three Words 

Part 12~ In Comes the Bastard 

__

Like it? Like it? Who did he think he was -- telling me what I'd like? He doesn't know me! He didn't know what I wanted! He was just a bastard -- as big as they come. A spoiled brat with far too much money; he'd been able to buy everything he wanted before -- but he wasn't going to buy me_! Stupid bastard!! Who did he think he was -- kissing me!! Oh, I bet now I had AIDS or something -- my mouth felt so gross! Wait, you can't get AIDS through kissing someone…. But he had no right to presume I'd enjoy pressing my lips together with a sexy bastard. And he had the audacity to kiss me when Heero was in the room. ----------------------------------- Oh, Gods, … Heero!_

"I like watching your thoughts play over your face, my dear."

__

I started, my mind reeling back into real time -- real life. I stared in horror at Miliardo _. _His reached his slender fingers out towards me to push back my hair from my face. I cringed from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. 

"Well, I think that should be obvious -- I'm seducing you." The tall platinum blonde before me gave a predatory grin.

"I don't need seducing!" I shouted angrily. The urge to slap him swelled in me -- and being rather impulsive I gave into it. My whole body went into it, but I only caused his head to snap to one side his hair swinging in slow motion -- or so it seemed to me. "I'm with Heero!" 

I pushed past him, running from the room. Even if I hadn't been shaken I probably would have missed seeing the chair in front of me. As it was, I went flying head first, my face skidding against the carpet. It stung. I heard laughing behind me, but I refused to turn around as I scrambled to my feet.

"Come now, my dear, you know you don't wish to spend forever with an invalid. I'm a much better -- at everything. I can make you melt; there's no way that his bumbling touch can send that shiver down your spine."

And I did shiver -- but probably not in the way he _wanted_ me to. I turned around ever so slowly and stood there motionlessly, staring at him. I could not begin to think of the words which I wished to speak -- no, scream -- at him. Oh, it was mighty fine that he thought he could make me melt… I'm sure he had wonderfully delicate and probably very talented hands… but I didn't want them on me. I didn't want him near me. I didn't want him to melt me, thank you very much indeed. 

I was so angry -- so angry that I clinched my jaw as the lump swelled in my throat -- the lump of anger. Tears leaked from my eyes regardless, and they stung when the came in contact with the scrap on my cheek from the carpeting. 

"Oh, now don't get all emotion on me, dear Maxwell," He took a step toward me, and I wished to flee -- but now was not the time. "I know very well how you feel about me. I know you can't except that right now you wish desperately to run away with me -- that you are feeling guilt for leaving the little vegetable all by himself. But that's why I'm here. I came to take you away -- even if I must utilize force -- so that you won't feel the pain of guilt in your little heart, my dear." 

Oh, the way he spoke -- it was like honey. And if I had listened to it aptly -- if I hadn't been so full of vehemence -- then I might have been lulled into his very trap -- into his arms -- that while he spoke moved before him in a pretense of explaining what he said through motion … but in reality they were trying to hypnotize me. The way he stood -- it was like he was a gracious king and I a servant of his will to whom he had granted the most prized stuffings of my heart. But I was one step ahead of him this time. I wouldn't be caught in his trap, though … dimly -- in some corner of my mind I asked myself "Are you crazy? Turning _this_ away… with all he can offer you?" 

You see? He was trying to hypnotize me…. I shook my head, erasing his pretty little words, his pretty little paradise…. Because there was one thing he was wrong about… I didn't feel guilt about staying with Heero… sometimes I felt sad -- had feelings of how unfair it all was … but never guilt. It was more of an honor. And had not Heero giving me in return what I had giving to him? Love.

"He loves me. I love him." My voice was understandably shaky, but it was much more so than I thought it should have been.

Miliardo laughed then. "And what do you know of love?"

Staring into his steely eyes, I narrowed my own violet ones in determination and thought, "I don't. But this feeling…….. This feeling we share it's nothing that I could ever have with anyone else. Even now… even now, he makes me happier than I had ever thought I could be." My voice had dropped to a whisper, and my suitor had to lean forward with such grace to hear it.

He sneered. "We could share the same feeling, there is no reason for you to believe we could not share this also."

I didn't like the way his eyes draped over me.

"I don't want to feel this with you -- for you. And there is reason for me to believe that it is not possible." I was surprised at the evenness of my voice, that it didn't break. "When you walk out the door of this hospital -- you might not see a tomorrow you might plunge into a comma. And… and while I don't wish this on you -- or anyone for that matter -- I would not feel ------" I thought for a moment, my head a stream of words I could use… but I wanted the ones that would be as kind as possible, "as strongly for you as I do for Heero. I wouldn't feel the sense of extreme regret that I never said those three words. I wouldn't feel the sudden numbness throughout my body as though -- from my finger tips -- all my life had dripped out, and I hadn't even noticed. I wouldn't feel the anxiety when and _if _ you awoke that you might reject me." I felt numb even now, remembering. Somewhere along the line the anger that had been the rage inside me had boiled over into a heaviness throughout me. I felt so weighted.

"You can't know you won't feel that way." He sniffed, raising his noise. "Unless it happens -- you won't know how you will react, my dear." He walked closer to me with an air of superiority.

"Oh, but I do." I pressed my lips together… as if that made it final and gave him a steady calculating gaze. _Oh, but I do._

With that I turned -- even as he still walked toward me -- and walked away. I kept a quick pace, but not one as though I felt he was following me -- more of I had somewhere to be -- and, boy, did I ever. I was halfway down the hall from the rec room, when I slowly to a halt. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths… but they didn't seem to help.

Oh, was it _never_ going to get better? Was it always going to be improving to a certain point and then something would set us(1) back again?

I had a dreading of returning to the room numbered 114. I knew I'd find Heero there. I knew I'd have to talk to him… but I wasn't sure how he'd react. Would he believe me? (How exactly was I supposed to explain to him that I thought I was kissing him when I was kissing Miliardo? I mean, this was Heero we're talking about, right? Even a Heero in Rehabilitation would want to know why I didn't _feel_ the difference.) 

Well, I suppose it didn't really matter if he believe me or not… because I would have to tell him anyway. That was as they say _that_. 

Opening my eyes again, I forced my feet into motion. One foot in front of the other, one step closer to an impending doom…one I'd just have to get over.

I will tell you one thing. Halls seem terribly long if you have to run down them to get away from evil OZ troopers -- when you really want them to end, but when you want them to go on for forever they have the nerve to be far shorter than you ever can remember.

Pushing the door open revealed that Heero had carelessly thrown himself onto the bed and was still as stone. 

I crept into the room, closing the door -- which creaked loudly. He must have ignored the noise, because he didn't move. I swallowed, biting my lip and setting my shoulders. I could do this.

"Heero?" I tested the waters with a timid touch of my voice.

He didn't reply.

I stepped closer to the bed -- inching toward it. I was hoping by the time I got there he'd just pop up and grin at me jubilantly. It didn't work -- the hoping; he just lied there motionless.

"Heero?" I tried again, reaching my hand out slowly for his bare back. (The hospital had given him a girlish tank top for him to wear now, and it cut low on his chest and lower on his back, leaving it bare to the shoulder blades.)

My fingers slide against his skin -- warm and smooth -- until my palm rested in the curve beneath his should blades. 

My eyes widened and a gasp ruptured my lips. _Heero?!_

TBC

Well, there we go. That's done with! And surprisingly I'm kinda happy with it. In all honestly this story has taken me for more twists and turns than any other thing I've been writing. I plan it one way --- and it goes another……. Then I plan again…. And, well, you get the idea.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Notes:

(1) "Us" as in Heero and Duo


	2. Stubborn Gits

Disclaimer: The only things I own here ARE Dr. Leigh (and nurses) and the plot.

Warning: short chapter, shounen-ai, childish Heero --- insanity --- ^^;;; ahaha -- gomen.

Arigato!!!!! Thank you!!! So soso much for reviewing!!!! (Those of you who did!!) 

****

Shadow: ^^ I'm glad you couldn't stop reading tehe -- here's some more --- hopefully up to par!! **Yama-chan**: oi, *blush blush* thank you, thanks! Wow. I hope this part flows as well as the rest, ne? **Lily kate**: updated soon enough for ya? (my internet hasn't been working for FOREVER!!!!) **neko: **ah, you have ideas for me, don't you!!! ^^ don't worry!!! You will see!!! I don't know about the other pilots though --- I have a hard time writing them --- but I'll tried!! ^^ **Betrayed**: welcome back!!! Hehe --- sorry it took me forever and a year to get back to updating --- major major major writers block on this one.

@___@;;; Glad you liked it!!! **The Evil Ones1**: Wow wow --- such nice things for little ol' me!!! #^___^# awh, thanks too for coming back! ~___^ **Vampire Queen: **Glad you enjoyed it!!! ^____^ 

Meet Me Half Way

2nd shelf The Three Words

Part 13~Stubborn Gits

"Heero?" I tried again, reaching my hand out slowly for his bare back. (The hospital had given him a girlish tank top for him to wear now, and it cut low on his chest and lower on his back, leaving it bare to the shoulder blades.)

My fingers slide against his skin -- warm and smooth -- until my palm rested in the curve beneath his should blades. 

My eyes widened and a gasp ruptured my lips. _Heero?! _

His shoulders shook in silent sobs, racking his slighted frame. "Heero!" I insisted, pushing him to roll over, but even in his lessened state he still didn't budge, when I pushed at him. "Heero! Get up!" I hissed in his ear, annoyed that he wouldn't even look at me. 

How could I get him to understand if he wouldn't even look at me.

From somewhere in the pillow I heard a muffled response of "No!!"

"Well, fine -- I'll talk to you anyway. I'm not leaving." I prompted, hoping that he'd move to look at me -- even peeking would be nice. But, no, he didn't move. Stubborn git.

"I -- I didn't kiss him."

"You did!" The voice accused from the pillow.

"Well, I _thought_ it was _you_." I snapped. This wasn't going over very well. This wasn't going over very well at ALL. Mentally I bashed my head against the wall. (I really didn't like the Peacecraft family ------- they should change their sir name to Crafty-breaking-up-perfectly-fine-couples.) 

There was silence. An angry silence.

"You're being unfair, Heero!" My voice rose. And he was! He knew I hated his silences more than _anything_. He thought by not speaking he would drag me into confession, was that it? Well, it wasn't going to happen! I had my dignity to protect --- or what was left of it. Honestly, Milirado had made me feel so dirty, and now Heero was treating as though I had spread my legs for the man. I wasn't a slut, I wasn't going to be treated like one, and until Heero started treating me in the correct manner I was not going to explain myself to him

"Hey, I had my eyes closed! I _heard_ you go over there! You were right were he was!!" I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing. "Damn, Heero, why would I kiss him? It doesn't make any sense. I like you too much. I worked so hard to get you -- and I almost lost you before I even tried to _get you_. I like to pretend I mean something to you, but I won't be another notch on his bedpost." So much for the non-confession idea. (It wasn't a good idea anyway --- might have made Heero really mad…… he might have "death threatened" me.) 

"Who am I kidding? I royally messed up --- and I didn't even know I was doing it. It must be the Maxwell luck. I can't stand the Maxwell luck. It's quite damnable all the time." My voice faded away to a whisper, and in a daze I moved for the door and left. What was the use staying in there if Heero hadn't cooled down yet? (It mightn't do any good to go back in at all.) Would this mean after he completely healed, we wouldn't be partners anymore? Because that'd really suck, _really_. I could deal with not having a serious relationship --- I could handle not being friends…. But not to work with him -- not to see him at all (even if I couldn't have him)? That would be the ultimate torture. 

I rested my back against the wall next to the door labeled "114" and let myself side down it until I was sitting. Around me the hall was busy with nurses and talking, wheelchairs and orders but to me they seemed vague and distant in my mind.

__

How exactly was I going to fix this?

Heaving a sigh, I realized with a sense of depression that I had no idea --- none at all. Everything I could say would only make me look worse! It was all just a horrible mistake! But I couldn't make Heero _see_ that, if he wouldn't look (and even if he _did_ listen to me… I doubt I'd be able to convince him --- when I needed to be good with words I always seemed to mince my words).

With frustration at getting myself into this mess, I raked my hands through my hair before tucking it behind my ears. My knees where pulled up close, so nurses could get by, and I rested my head on the top of them(1). I watched the feet between my legs walk by. So deep in concentration over a pair of blue leather shoes (heals toward me) standing at the desk in front of me, I didn't even notice someone sitting down next to me.

"Tough day?" 

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I caught sight of Dr. Leigh. His light hair, his fair complected face, his thin glasses -- oh, he was a sight for sore, tired, and any other type of eyes. He had one of those sad smiles on his lips, and even though he wasn't I felt like he was embracing me in such a supportive hug that I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, Doctor, you can't even begin to understand!! I don't think I've ever made a bigger mistake --- with my eyes open. Heero's not going to believe me! He won't even listen to me now! I didn't know! I mean, I did have my eyes closed. How was I supposed to know Milirado Peacecraft was going to sneak into the hospital and try to seduce me. It never entered my head --- I always though he liked that girl --- don't know her name." I mused.

"Hmm," Dr. Leigh laughed softly. "Would you care to elaborate, my dear friend?"

For a moment I stared at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about. Then it hit me. "Oh!!!" A blush creeped into my cheeks. "Yeah, well…." I explained everything, down to the last detail. Dr. Leigh for his part nodded thoughtfully at the appropriate times.

"So you see? How could I honestly think he would believe me? I mean, it's too insane even for my standards."

"Well, yes, but perhaps because it actually happened -- and that's what you yourself believed then he will believe it." Dr. Leigh tilted his head slightly to look at me, and I felt reassurance in his gaze. But it was not complete.

He seemed to sense that, adding, "If you like, perhaps I could have a chat with him?" He placed a hand on my shoulder to draw my attention, and I shivered but smiled. 

"Yeah, that'd be great, Doc!" 

~tbc~

Ah, that part was written relatively quickly ---- because while writing it I thought of the next part --- which will actually hopefully patch things up that Milirado messed up. (Evil Millie!)

Anyway --- please, please, please, I'd really love your reviews, okay? It REALLY helps, ne? The more reviews the happier I get -- the happier I get the more inspiration ---- the more inspiration… well, you get the picture right? 

(1) yes, this position is possible. I used to be able to do it before I started taking this medicine that made me gain weight. @_______@ not fair, cause it was comfortable. 


	3. Everyone Needs a Decent Monologue

Sorry for the delay in updating! Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully this will be quench the thrust for the ending. Just a little more for you guys. Thanks again and enjoy.

Meet Me Halfway  
The Three Words Arc  
Part 3 - Everyone Needs a Decent Monologue

I didn't really feel like moving from the couch in the rec room. It was the noisiest room in this wing of the hospital, and I felt better watching the people move about. For a brief moment they made things forgettable. Everything forgettable in fact. Not just Miliardo, but that this thing had happened at all. Evidently, I wasn't cut out for this. I mean, Heero was strong... but me?? ahahah. I was just a reckless, impatiently little thing. i could feel it in my bones... That's what the problem was.

I mean honestly that had to be it. While on one had I was deeply and madly in love with the stoic brunette, I had been for quite some time, I couldn't keep from wanting him. Miliardo was right in a sense; the close contact -- everyday -- was driving me batty. I needed to melt; I needed to.  
But what he was mistaken about was I didn't just need some quick fix; this wasn't something that could easily be shut off. I had admitted to myself along time ago that I was in love with Heero. It wasn't some warped friendship... I really felt something for him, I knew. And there was no way that Miliardo could fill take place no matter how good he claimed to be.

But the fact is, I made a mistake too. I made a rat's nest of a mistake that could only be achieved by me. Honestly, I felt my head shake at my thoughts pathetically; it wasn't even really a head shake but more of a twitch. Honestly how could I kiss someone else...? Yes, my eyes were closed, but really why didn't I notice?? My thoughts dwelled on the question. why didn't I notice it wasn't Heero?

Of course, the smells of the men were different, the texture of the skin, the height almost everything that I can think of -- different. But the truth was I had wanted him to kiss me, himself. How silly the statement was in my head. But it is what I needed. I suppose deep down I was a romantic fool. Would Heero, as his normal self, kiss me? In a public place? Oh, the thought was laughable. I knew the answer, "No!", as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow. In some way, I figured it was cultural. Of course I wanted him to be so obvious... Obviously showing his love to me. But, even if he did love me... truly... I doubt that he could actually convey his love in openly. I thought back to everything I knew about him, did he even reveal his emotions to us normally? I had a feeling he hated Relena, not in the way I did, but the only real emotion I got from him way annoyance.

My mind was running, racing. the thoughts were making circles in my head. I was staring right in front of me so I didn't really see him out of the corner of my eye but he was there.

Dr Leigh watched his patient. He was well aware of the boy's fragile state, both of mind and body, but he wasn't about to let the boy miss out on something like this. He knew he had no real responsibility to him, as he watched the trembling back heaving for air before shaking out another sob. But he was well aware of the probability that this very stoic boy would push away the only boy who truly seemed to care about him. So the boy made a mistake. It really wasn't something to break down about. Dr. Leigh at the moment was aware how childlike Heero was, but this was ridiculous.

"Heero," He said with a patient tone, though it wasn't what he felt. Very few people could handle staying at the hospital for as long as Duo had, doing as much stuff that Duo had done for his patient.

The boy didn't move on the bed; he stayed with his face in the pillow, but his sobbing stopped. It seemed he hadn't known someone was watching him.

Dr. Leigh continued. "Heero, I know you don't want to hear this right now. But you've got to get up."  
Still no movement from the bed.

"It seems that you've been kind of down to day," Dr Leigh started. "But I'd like you to keep in mind that your friend has stayed by your side for the past month, and, regardless of the fact that he might have made you upset, you can't forget him for a small mistake."

Still no movement from the bed, but the heaving breath slowed down, being replaced by a small hitched breathing. So he was listening at least.

" You're scheduled to return home today." Dr Leigh looked down at his clipboard. "Of course, you'll have to have someone take you home, and, of course, watch over you for the next week and a half." The was a pregnant pause. "You can choose who you'd like to take you. I can get a phone for you, if you need to call someone."

The only movement was a shake of the head, buried in the pillow.

"Right then, I'm sure you have it all figured out now." Dr Leigh spoke quietly, a smile on his lips. So the boy did have a brain, now what would he do with it? Dr Leigh figured he had a good idea, but he'd wait to see. He gave a nod to the boy, who didn't see it, and left the room.

"Mr. Yuy! It's time for your medicine." A nurse bustled in, brushing by the doctor without recognition. But the doctor was well down on the hall. "Here ya go, sir."

Heero rolled over, wiping his eyes with the back of his arms.

"Now take your medicine like a good boy. It'll dull that pain you're probably feeling behind your eyes. I've heard that there's always a lot of pain all over the body after an accident like the one you had. 'acourse, I image those stitches you got every where... they're probably itching like mad. Some patients complain of pain there too. This stuff won't knock you out, you know. Thats the best thing 'bout it. Doctors say it's good for any pain. " She paused in her monologue to take a breath. "Oh, and I have this cream to make sure you don't itch; it keeps infection away too. Hey, by the way, I read on your chart that you're being released today. That must be exciting for you." She kept rambling, but Heero had long since stopped listening.

"Well, it looks like I'm done here. I'll get you take phone so you can call someone to pick you up. Maybe that cute little wife of yours. I wonder were she went..., oh well, off to the next patient." And she was gone.

Heero breathed out. The silence was nice. He pushed himself up and let himself focus on the surrounding, and then slowly stood up, making his way to the doorway.

TBC

Actually I completely forgot what I originally intended. But I think this way will turn out just fine. Totally sorry for the delay in updating, I was having a lot of problems with writing anything that I thought was worthwhile.  
Give me some feedback, 'cause it's really nice hearing from the reader.  
This actually shouldn't go on much long, for those of you wishing a would wrap it up. I'm thinking one or two more parts.


	4. I'm Melting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning:Yaoi, Lime (be warned)

Meet Me Halfway

The Three Words

Part 4 I'm Melting

My hands were clinched along with my teeth. It was the end. The END. Heero wasn't going to allow me to talk to him; he wasn't going to forgive me. He was going to excuse me from his presence. I couldn't believe; I couldn't handle it, if he did. Tears were welling in my eyes. Oh, I should probably just make a graceful escape now, before he came and told me to leave himself. Of course, he probably still wouldn't allow me to make my excuses heard. And I didn't really have any, only that I was sorry. My tears were hot as they ran down my cheeks. I could see in my minds eye, how he would glare at me. And he wouldn't allow me more than one word: "Go." And it would be heated, as if he was spitting hot fire from his lips.

And the word would send me in to a fiery hell. I couldn't image looking life after him. There was no one else I wanted. I suppose it was completely silly. I didn't even care that Heero wasn't going to be the same as he was before the accident. That he wasn't exactly what I'd known for so long. Because somehow I had managed to convinced myself that before the accident I was just his friend -- that Heero would always be my friend. And this Heero was mine -- the love of my life. But I'd royally screwed it all up. There was no way he'd forgive me, I was sure. My shoulders had started shaking and my breathing was getting ragged.

"Oh shit," I gasped. "There goes the nose. He really never will forgive me. Especially with a runny nose." And then tears just poured from my eyes. Oh, I was really pathetic, I was sobbing in the middle of the recreational room, anyone could see me. But I suppose it was okay, I mean no one was here now. No one could see me; no one would hear my ridiculous sobs. Oh, where would I go?? Of course, I'd have to give up being a Gundam pilot. I didn't have another job; I don't think I was good at anything else.

Another rather loud sob shook through me. I was only good at eating and annoying people. I guess I'd have to go to England and be a taste tester for the Queen, and then one day I'd die of arsenic flavored chicken.

"Duo wa henna omoikata ga aru.1" It was spoken slowly, the way as if the speaker was unsure if he should break the silence and at the same time unsure of his own words.

I choked on my sob, blinking back my tears to try to understand the words. It sounded all choppy and foreign. I couldn't figure out what the words meant. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. "Heero?"

He nodded so robotic like that I was shocked by his sharp movements. I could only stare, so sure that he would tell me to go -- that's probably what he said -- that had to be some voodoo language he spoke to curse me.

I must have looked something worried, because he licked his lips, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak. "Active imagination ne."

"What?" It was all I could muster through my lips, perhaps the first time I'd ever been so speechless.

"Duo, I leave today." His eyes were on me, steady and intense. I felt naked.

And the words reached my brain, "oh, you're just going to leave me? I knew it." I could hear my voice as I spoke, which only happens when you really ought not here your own voice, and it made me cringe at how pathetic it sounded. I was a soppy sad thing. I mean, I could even be considered something close to Relena at this point. Well, of course a Relena whom kissed her own brother.

"Shu' up."

The two words brought me back to the real world.

"Shu' up." He repeated again. "I like you." He breathed in deeply. "Dr. Leigh 'e say that I'll go 'ome now. I want 'ou to thake me 'ome."

"What?"

He stepped toward me, from where he stood in the doorway. And he kept stepping toward me until he stood right before me. I could only stare. And then he leaned down, his hand finding it's way under my chin, tilting my face up. His lips were upon mine. My eyes were wide with shock, and I noticed his were closed, his expression ernest. And I slowly relaxed against him. He was kissing me.

"Thake me 'ome, Duo." He pulled me up, and I realized that he was taller than I was, not by much but enough to confront me.

"I'm sorry that--"

"No, sorry. Shi' happens." His lips were pressed against mine again. It was a hot kiss, not chaste at all, but definitely rated for public places. My eyes welled up with tears again, and he pulled back as the tears were mashed between our cheeks.

"Now why are 'ou cryin'." He looked annoyed.

"I'm happy, Heero." I smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Let's go."

I nodded. "Let's! Quatre and Trowa and Wufei will be so happy to see you! They haven't seen you in so long!"

Heero's forehead furrowed, and he nodded.

"I'm here to see Heero." She straightened her collar.

The nurse at the front desk gave her a raised eyebrow. "May I ask who is asking?" She shifted in her chair, moving her glasses up her nose.

"Why Relena Peacecraft! I thought everyone knew who I was." The girl flipped her hair back.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, all people have enough time to read the tabloids." With that she turned to her computer typing in something, with deft fingers. "I suppose you're related to him, then?"

"Why, yes; I'm his girlfriend."

The nurse snorted. "And is that a relation on the mother's side or the father's?"

"Neither." She huffed. Why did this women take so long to get the information. "Can't you hurry up?"

The women behind the desk gave a tight smile, before taking a deep breath. "Mr. Yuy was discharged today. He went home."

Relena stared at her before speaking. "Where's that?"

"Well, I should think that you would know, since you're his girlfriend."

"Auh!?" And with that she flipped her hair again and stormed off.

I smiled back at Heero; he seemed so amazed to see everything again, and I felt happy to be with him when he did. It wasn't as if it was a verbal response I was getting from him, that I knew that he was almost giddy about being back. His eyes shifted back and forth, as if he hadn't seen the the rosebushes or the mailbox or the stones that lined the walkway in years. He had to touch everything in turn, as if to make quite sure it was real.

"Duo?" His voice was oddly quiet, as he looked at me. "It's silent."

"Yea." I figured he meant the guys weren't here. "Quatre and Trowa are on a mission in space and Wufei is off to the East with a new master of some type of new fighting techniques. He wants to learn it, so he can challenge Treize again. You know how he gets about that."

Heero nodded; the expression was as if he understood perfectly. His lip pressed together and furrowed his brow. The sigh he heaved was so heavy I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and, looking me dead in the eye, smiled shyly.

My cheeks flushed, and I shoved my free hand in my pocket to find the key for the backdoor. "Come on, Heero." I mumbled. "We're going through the back. Remember?" The front door to this particular hideout was always locked; we'd had a real problem with the last hideout, because someone had seen me answer the front door for the pizza man. It had been a bad experience; we couldn't even eat the pizza, because we had to evacuate so quickly.

Quatre had mad it a rule that we were never to use the front door after that.

"I wememba." He said, he sounded a little annoyed, that I should suggest that he would have forgotten my moment of stupidity.

I had recently noticed his speech was getting better. The only real thing he had now was a slight problem, ever so often having trouble with stronger letters such as r and t. I wondered if he'd ever get completely better. I wasn't sure, I suppose I'd have to ask Dr. Leigh when we went for a check up in a week.

"I never doubted you." I grinned back at him. We had reached the back door, so I gentled released his hand to unlock the door.

"Here we are! Home sweet home." I pushed the door open, grabbing his hand again and leading him in.

He stopped short in the kitchen, looking around in the darkened room. "It's cwean." He laughed.

"Eeh?" I turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. Was he making a joke about me being a disaster to the kitchen?

I couldn't help it. It was the first time in a long time that we'd been completely alone. And it was the first time in a long time that I'd felt anything like myself. I wasn't fooling anyone. I realized just as the doctors did, that I wasn't going to be exactly like I had before. But that didn't mean that I didn't feel everything that I had felt before whatever happened to me.

The feeling of Duo's hand in mine was warm, and it warmed the coldness I had felt since before I could remember. To be honest, I couldn't remember when I had first started liking Duo, but at this moment he was so desirable that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, as I tried to control the heat I was feeling now.

It seemed like the best idea was to try to insult him, maybe he'd get angry and not look so edible. But as he turned his head back to look at me, his braid sailing through the air in perhaps his only graceful moment in life, he only managed to look hotter. I bit my lip, looking to the side, away from his spectacular eyes.

"Heero? Are you okay?"

I couldn't look at him, couldn't answer him. I didn't really know what I was feeling at this moment, but my chest felt so tight and my throat felt like my heart was beating in it.

"Heero?" He put his hands on my shoulder. Gods. He was so hot, his hands burned through my clothes; I could feel his heat radiating through my body. I was going to die; I was going to burn up and die!

I hissed in air; it cooled my insides, enough to realize what I needed to do next. I leaned forward, grabbing to fistfuls of his hair. The braid had lost it's tie and begun to unravel.

For the briefest of moments I wondered how I would do this. Was I really able to yet? Sometimes I still had trouble with the buttons on my own clothes, and other times I got tired of exerting myself. With the deterioration of my muscles, could I handle this? Was it too emotionally stressful? I was about half the strength I normally was, but if I wanted it bad enough... I was sure I could handle it. A grin spread across my face.

His lips were on mine. _His lips were on mine!!_ His hands were in my hair. My mouth was slack with surprise, and he devilishly took advantage of it. As he drew me close to him, I regained control of my limbs, and my arms snaked under his shirt. His skin was warm beneath my palms. If I had to guess, I would have thought him nervous the way he trembled against me.

"I want you." The words were spoken clearly against my ear, every syllable.

"Then take me," I hadn't even known I said the words until they were out of my mouth. I noticed he was guiding me backwards through the house, ever so slowly.

I had no idea what room we were in, but when my knees hit the back of the bed, they gave out. A good indication of how my insides felt, weak and melted.

"Oh, god, Heero." I whimpered through his onslaught of kissed. He was as exact as he was on missions, as he was now. His hands had left their place in my hair to pull aggressively at my shirt, and I complied, allowing him to deftly remove it. His mouth moved down to my neck and he worked on my belt, his hands starting to fumble there.

"Kuso." His brow furrowed in concentration and anger as he pulled back, kneeling in front of me, determination etched in his eyes, as his fingers for the first time all day having trouble.

I grabbed his hands, releasing them just as quick, to move them to my own belt unclasping it and removing the offending article of clothing.

He was staring at his hands angrily. Oh, how I wanted him to be happy in that moment. I place them on my chest, and moved my own handles to Heero's pants, there being no belt this time.

"Duo... what if I can'th."

"It doesn't matter. Hee-chan." I grinned my own evil grin, as he glared at the pet name, my fingering dancing along the elastic of his underwear. His breath caught in his mouth as they slipped in.

"Duu--o."

I pulled him up on the bed, flipping him on his back, pulling his shirt over his head. I lower my head to his flat stomach, placing kisses there, and he withered under me. My mouth moved lower. "Duuuu-o!" I watched his mouth, the "o" it formed. His breath was so raged.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back.

"Duo Maxwell, I love you." His eyes were a blazing blue, right before mine, and my heart hitched in my chest with the intensity of his words -- his force. For a moment I couldn't move, couldn't say a word.

"I love you too, Heero Yuy."

TBC

1 "You have a weird way of thinking." I figure he should probably be talking Japanese every so often -- since he's supposed to be Japanese -- like he has forgotten that Duo doesn't speak English.

I hope that wasn't too much for you guys. The boys getting all hot and bothered... and then being all mushy  
I just feel like ending this little story... so bare with me. It's almost complete! Just a bit more for you guys so we can get all the ends wrapped up. Thanks for those of you who are reading! It's great to know that it's been enjoyed so far.


End file.
